The Time Turner Mess
by rosegoldwizard
Summary: Things settle down after the whole Voldemort fiasco. But, honestly, what stays quiet with the Potter and Weasley family running around? Of course this was all because of James Sirius Potter. (Sequel for The Ancient Spell) I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1 : Siriusly?

**_I dont own Harry Potter or Disney!_**

Lily- Harry's mum

Lilly- Harry's daughter

James- Harry's dad

James (JR)- Harry's eldest son

Freddie- Fred JR

Fred- Original Fred

 **Lily's POV**

I sighed as we continued cooking for Harry's birthday. We were planning to surprise him. This was after all the first birthday we would be celebrating together. Other than his first birthday I guess.

Right now, as we were cooking, Ginny was telling me stories about Harry. Unusual, I know. The mother is supposed to tell the wife the stories but in our situation it's the opposite.

"So, as we were walking to the lake-"

"Muuuummmmmm!" We heard Lilly yell.

"Here!" Ginny responded.

A second later, Lilly came running in. "Mummy, Vic said we're going to be in the family room, watching Disney."

Ginny nodded and we kept talking for a while, when a sudden crash came from the family room.

Astoria Malfoy ran in the kitchen from the dining room where she and Hermione Weasley were setting up for the party.

"What happened?" Astoria asked.

"We don't know, it came from upstairs." I replied.

"Let me check." Ginny said, walking to the stairs.

After a few seconds she exclaimed, "They're gone!"

Astoria and I ran upstairs and found Ginny in an empty room with the muggle TV on.

"This has to be one of their pranks." Astoria said.

"No, I checked everywhere." Ginny told her, clearly upset. "When James (JR) gets back….."

Astoria and I shared a look.

 **Teddy's POV**

We were watching the TV when James came in looking too innocent.

"What did you do James?" I asked catching the attention of everybody else.

"Nothing." He simply replied.

"No! He has a necklace!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Ooh, who's the girl, James?" Dom smirked.

"Shut up" James hissed blushing red.

"Let us see it!" Vic squealed.

"No!" James shouted.

"Is it made out of real gold, James?" Hugo asked in wonder.

"Oooohhh, it's gold?" Molly giggled.

"No! It's–" He was cut off by Hugo snatching it and showing everyone.

"Give it back!" James screamed tackling Hugo to get it back.

My eyes widened as I took in the design of the necklace.

"Guys! That's enough! Give me the time turner now!" I yelled not wanting to get in trouble.

"It's mine! I found it– wait did you say it's a time turner?" James was about to throw a fit.

"Yes, now give it back!" I yelled.

"Never!" Hugo yelled grinning before tripping over the Remote Control for the TV and falling.

Everything went in slow motion as the time turner fell and cracked. It released some sort of yellow sand and everyone in the room suddenly rose up in the air and suddenly fell on each other.

Oh, no.

We were all tangled up and couldn't move. But instead of yelling all of us just sat there for about a minute.

Then, chaos ensued.

"GET OFF ME!"

"YOU GET OFF ME!"

"THERES AN ARSE IN MY FACE!"

"OH MY MERLIN! I CANT FEEL MY FOOT! OH WAIT THERE IT IS!"

"HOW ARE WE GONNA FIX THIS?!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!"

All of us looked at Lily at her outburst.

She looked back at us, "OK, byeeee"

"Lily this is no time for snowmen." Rose scolded.

Lily managed to shrug.

The door swung open and wands were pointed towards us.

"OH MY MERLIN! WAIT I FORGOT WE DIDNT HAVE TO YELL ANYMORE!" James yelled. "Sorry."

We all face-palmed.

"Who are you?!" A creepy voice that sounded a lot like Mad-Eye Moody asked.

"What year is it?" I asked, looking at the wands pointed at us.

"1995. But that doesn't matter. Who are you and what are you going in my house?" A man who looked like Sirius Black asked.

James being James responded before any of us could.

"Your house? Excuse moi! This is my house! Now take your old moldy face out of my house before I call my dad and tell him you kidnapped us." James 'threatened'.

"James!" Al whispered. "It's Dad's 5th year at Hogwarts!"

"Al! Let the adults speak." James said. "Now,–"

"We're from the future, sir." I said, jumping in.

"Hey–"

"The future?"

"Ha! Likely story. Sirius, they're all death eaters in disguise!" Mad-Eye lookalike told him.

"It's true! We could prove it!" Rose yelled. "Hugo, give me the time turner."

"I can't! We're stuck together." Hugo pointed out.

"Just try!" Rose replied.

Hugo stretched across and gave his sister the strange object.

Rose gave it to me and I gave it to the man.

He observed it before looking at me and telling me to follow him after casting a spell to get us all untangled.

"I'm not leaving my family." I said.

"Let them come." He said, walking away.

I motioned for the rest of them to follow me and they did.

We walked into the kitchen and I realized the house looked different than it does in the present.

"Sit down." The man told us. "Tell me who you are and how you got here."

"What happened, Alastor?" A woman who looked a lot like Gramma Weasley but younger asked.

"They broke a time turner."

"How does that happen?" The Sirius Black lookalike asked.

They looked at us.

"It fell." James said still angry over being talked over upstairs.

"Well, who are you?" Someone who had to be Albus Dumbledore asked.

"We're actually children of people in this room." I started but got cut off by Lily crying.

"Don't cry." Gramma Weasley cooed. "What's wrong?"

"M-Mummy isn't here!" Lily cried.

"Lily, listen, we'll see Mummy again. Don't cry." Al comforted his little sister while James (the best brother ever *sarcasm*) ate the food that Gramma Weasley gave instead of comforting his sister.

"I believe introductions are in order?" Sirius asked.

 **Heyy! So one of my readers wanted a sequel for The Ancient Spell and I decided to put together my idea for another story and The Ancient Spell together to make this humor filled, dramatic story.**

 **For readers that didn't read The Ancient Spell, you don't have to read that. The only thing that's important is that people who died during the two wars with Voldemort are back and that's really it. So, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Introductions

Warning- Various POVs

Teddy's POV

"First we need some people here." I said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius, would you call the children down?"

Uncle Sirius got up and left. Her came back a few minutes later with everyone.

"I filled them in as we were coming down." Uncle Sirius said.

"Now, take a seat. Introduce yourself." Dumbledore told me.

I nodded and stood up. I looked around and saw my parents. Wow, they look so young.

"My name is Edward Remus Lupin but everyone calls me Teddy. I'm 20 years old. I was a Hufflepuff and Prefect at Hogwarts. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin." I said.

Mum gasped. "See, Remus?! You like me!"

Dad went red. "Uhh, are you a..?

I smiled and shook my head, "No, but I act-"

"Like a teenage girl during full moons!" James cut me off.

I glared at him. "Shut up. You're the only reason we're in the past!"

He shrugged and continued eating.

I snickered, "Wait until your mum finds out."

James froze and went pale.

"OK, my turn!" Vic said

Vic's POV

"Hi, I'm Victoire Weasley, I'm 18 years old. I was a Gryffindor. I'll let my siblings tell you who my parents are." I smiled and sat back down as Dom and Louis glared at me.

Dom's POV

"I'm called Dominique Weasley. I'm 16, in my 6th year and I'm in Gryffindor. Lou, you can say who mum and dad are." I smirked.

Louis' POV

"The name's Louis! I'm 14 years old, in my 4th year and a Slytherin. But it's OK to be a Slytherin but there are always those idiots. My parents are-"

I got cut off my James drum rolling.

"-Fleur and Bill Weasley."

My dad fell of his chair and probably fainted.

"Hahaha, Bill, you're dating the French Triwizard Tournament girl?" Uncle Fred laughed.

"Continue please." Dumbledore smiled at us.

Molly(JR)'s POV

I smiled as I stood up.

"I'm Molly Weasley the second. I am a Hufflepuff. I'm 14 years old and in my 4th year like Louis. My sister can say my parents."

I sat back down and looked at Lucy.

Lucy's POV

"I'm Lucy. I'm 10 years old and I didn't start Hogwarts yet. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

I heard gasps around the room and Gramma's eyes filled with tears.

"Percy comes back?"

I look at her confused. Daddy doesn't go anywhere.

But I just nod and sit back down next to Molly(JR).

Freddie's POV

"I am the amazing Freddie Weasley, at the amazing age of 13, an amazing Gryffindor, and amazing parents whose names are...drumroll, James."

He began to drumroll.

"George and Angelina Weasley!"

"My girlfriend?" Uncle Fred asked while Dad just laughed.

Roxanne's POV

"My name is Roxanne Weasley, I'm 10, and I'm Freddie's sister." After that short introduction, I sat back down.

Rose's POV

"Hold on, let's make this more fun." Uncle Sirius suggested.

"How?" Teddy asked.

"We guess the parents of the ones that are left." Uncle Sirius said, mischievously.

I shrugged and stood up. "I'm 12 years old, in Ravenclaw, and I have a younger brother named Hugo."

Hugo's POV

"I'm Hugo! I'm 10 years old and I love chess." I said.

"OK, so, red hair which means you're a Weasley." Dad said.

"It's either Ginny or Ron's because you're going oldest to youngest, am I right?" Uncle Fred asked.

Rose nodded.

"OK, well Hugo likes chess and Ron likes chess. Rose is smart and all of that bushy hair..." Aunt Ginny said.

Uncle Harry smirked. "Hermione and Ron."

Mummy and Daddy looked red. Maybe they're sick. I know! I'll take care of them.

I ran up to Mummy. "Mummy, are you sick? I'll take care of you!"

But Mummy got more red and everyone started laughing and making weird noises like 'Aww'.

"I-i'm fine, thank you." Mummy said.

I nodded and said, "Can I have chocolate? Daddy promised me some."

Mummy nodded and I looked around.

"Mummy, where's Grampa James and Granma Lily?" I asked.

Everyone stiffened.

"Who are they?" Mummy asked.

"Uncle Harry's mummy and daddy." I said confused. Mummy knows who Grampa and Granma is.

"Hugo!" Rose shouted.

"We'll explain everything in a bit. We have four more introductions." Teddy said.

James (JR)'s POV

"I'm the wonderful James Sirius Potter, at the wonderful age of 13, in the wonderful Gryffindor, with the most non wonderful siblings." I introduced myself. "Did I mention I'm wonderful?"

Al's POV

As James was about to go on and on about his 'wonderfulness', I quickly introduced myself.

"I'm Al Potter, I'm 12, and in Slytherin." I said quickly.

"Full name!" James shouted.

I glared at him and said, "Albus Potter. And James, if you make me say my middle name, I'll tell Dad what you did to me last night."

James paled considerably and shut his mouth.

Lilly's POV

"Hellloooo! My name is Lilly Luna Potter! I'm 10 years old and I love dolls!" I smiled at everyone.

"So, you're a Potter, so Harry is your Dad. Lilly has red hair and brown eyes and looks like a younger Ginny." Aunt Hermione said.

Everyone looked shocked while Gramma Weasley was happy.

I sat down and looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius' POV

I was scared of what their reactions were gonna be. Dad is still a prat in his 5th year. Luckily, before I had to introduce myself, Mrs. Potter's voice came from Al's pocket.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Al and I shared a look. Oh, no.

"You are in so much trouble!"

"Mum! We can explain?" James said but it was more of a question.

"Al, I want the mirror." Teddy said.

Al gave him the mirror and Teddy left to talk to Mrs. Potter.

"You never introduced yourself, sweetie." Al's Gramma told me.

"Uhh, right. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." I winced as everyone started yelling.

"People! I know Scorpius' dad is a prat right now but he gets better!" Al defended.

Everyone quiets down and I continue talking.

"I'm in Slytherin, I'm 12 years old and my parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy." I finished.

Al's Gramma is the only one who smiles at me and I smile back and sit down.

"Now, if that's everyone, would you like to explain everything?" Dumbledore asked.

Hiii! How's the story so far? I know the past people didn't really have a lot of reactions but I tried and this is what I got. I hope you like it tho! Also, I forgot to tell you in the first chapter but Molly the second will be Molly and Mrs. Weasley will be Mrs. Weasley. Please vote and comment! Thank you and byee!

~Rose~


	3. Chapter 3 : Explanations

Al's POV

We didn't know who should do all the explaining because well, our parents are kids and we are currently still in shock.

"Well…" James started.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"How about what we do for a living?" Uncle Fred asked.

"Well, Dad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Neville, and some other people work as aurors. Uncle George and Uncle Fred work at a joke shop and we help sometimes. Mum works in the Ministry with Aunt Ginny and the rest of the aunts." Rose said.

"Cool!" Sirius said. "What do I do?"

"You…" Rose obviously didn't know what to say. Even though he had been alive for a few months now, he still hadn't gotten a job.

"Well, you see you die… in dad's fifth year." James tried to help.

"What?!" Dad yelled.

Before he could get mad or start crying, I quickly explained. "But something weird happens after we're born."

"Weird?" Gramma asked, about to cry.

"Yeah, it's like… Dumbledore cast a spell, at the end of Uncle Harry's sixth year." Rose said. "And that spell was really old. It did something amazing but people thought it wouldn't work because there was apparently no spell to do what it did. Rowena Ravenclaw created and gave that spell to Dumbledore. And he cast the spell but it took a few years for it to activate. About 20 years."

"What did the spell do? What was it called? What was the incantation?" Aunt Hermione asked, curiously.

"I don't know the incantation, Dumbledore didn't tell us or Mum or Dad. The spell…" I hesitated. How were they going to take it?

I took a deep breath, it can't be that bad, "The spell brought back the dead."

Only one word can describe the next moment: Chaos.

Everyone was yelling and screaming in shock for a good ten minutes. It's like we never left home. Just our parents were teens. That's all.

After Dumbledore managed to calm everyone down, we continued explaining. Dad wanted the 'deets' as Vic put it.

"So, everyone who died during the two wars with Voldemort were back but there might've been a _sliiight_ problem." I said, but I went high-pitched at the end.

"Slight?" Uncle Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Rowena Ravenclaw didn't know if Dumbledore would bring back Grindelwald or do what he actually said." Rose started.

"OK, and what did she do? I'm honestly not surprised she took precautions." Uncle Sirius stated.

Rose cleared her throat to stall. "Uhh, well, she might've brought back a little bit of Voldemort too."

This might have looked weird to everyone that's not in our family, but everyone in the room happened to be drinking water at that exact time and threw the water out of their mouths in shock except for Uncle Fred.

"Wait!" Uncle Fred yelled. "Let's do that again because I didn't do it with you."

Everyone ignored him.

"So, he's back?!" Aunt Hermione yelled, "After we just learned we kill him in our 7th year?!"

"Well, he kidnaps Scorpius and I. But you figure out and kill him and all the remaining death eaters." She hastily said.

"So, he's dead?" Dad clarifies.

"Yes, hopefully forever." I told him as Teddy returned with the mirror.

Dad nodded.

"What did I miss?" Teddy asked returning the mirror to me.

"We just filled them in on the future but we could obliviate them later." Rose informed.

"What did mum say?" I asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Nothing much. She was really angry but managed to calm down and told me to tell you that they're figuring out how to get us back to the future."

"Wait, my parents come back from the dead too?" Dad asked.

We nodded.

"How are they?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"They're amazing." Lilly piped up. "Granma tells me stories about her days at Hogwarts and I'm so excited to go!"

Uncle Remus smiled. "That's nice. Hogwarts is a beautiful place."

Lilly nodded, "I saw pictures."

"Now I should get to dinner and we should find some suitable pajamas for you." Gramma said.

Harry's POV

 _"HOW DARE THEY?!"_ Ginny's voice was loud and honestly _very_ scary.

"Ginny, calm down. We could fix this." I tried to calm her down.

After Ginny, Mum, Astoria, and Hermione told us about the children, we hurried back home to investigate. Kreacher was supposed to be watching the kids and as he told us, Lilly had asked for popcorn to watch TV and Kreacher went to the kitchen to get some for her. When he got back, they were gone and so was the time turner in my private study. There was dust from the time turner on the carpet which only confirmed my suspicions about them stealing the time turner.

We remembered that Al still had his mirror which we couldn't trust James (JR) with or Lilly since she was too young.

Teddy explained what happened and Ginny managed to calm down a bit but she was angry again.

"Hey, Prongs, why didn't we think of breaking a time turner?" Sirius asked Dad who shrugged looking thoughtful.

Mum glared at them, "We are having enough time turner mess right now, we'll let you know if we need more trouble." She added sarcastically.

"OK!" Sirius grinned, "Just let us know."

Mum shook her head before turning to me, "Harry, how are we going to fix this?"

"Well, we could make a time turner that could go forward in time, send that time turner back in time using another time turner and then bring the kids back, although we might need to make at least two trips or two time turners, and problem solved!" Hermione planned before I even had a chance to speak.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore praised.

"OK, we should go to the Ministry and begin immediately." Ginny said. "So I could ground James (JR) until he gets married."

Sirius looked at her with a frightened face.

"The sorting hat made a mistake." He decided.

We smiled before flooing to the Ministry for help to create a time turner that could go to the future.

Hi, how was this chapter? I know that the updates aren't quick but I admit I haven't been writing as much as before because I have been reading and also working on a new story that won't be out until this story ends. Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and comment, and bye!

/Rose\


End file.
